


Heard Your Voice in a Dream

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Daddy Robron, Family Fluff, M/M, a little sadness, but the good kind, if that makes any sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Sarah meets Robert's family





	Heard Your Voice in a Dream

“Come on Seb, please go back to sleep.” Robert said desperately to the (wide awake) little boy in his arms. “I know it’s a weekend but daddy does need sleep even when he’s not working.”

Seb blinked up at him and smiled and balled his little fists in his father’s t-shirt, making a face when he grabbed onto a spit stain instead of the soft cotton he was expecting.

“Yeah mate, you did that, and because you won’t go back to sleep, daddy can’t take it off and put on a clean one.

Seb’s only response to that was a happy gurgle.

Robert sighed and started bouncing him up and down in his arms and making shushing noises while pacing the tiny nursery they set up for him now he permanently lived in the Mill with them.

“I know you want the radio on but we can’t wake your other daddy and Liv up ok? Liv needs to study tomorrow. She needs to sleep now, do you understand?” Robert pleaded with his son.

After another 20 minutes Seb’s eyes finally started to droop and Robert carefully put him back in his cot and tucked him in.

“Good boy.” He whispered and quietly crept out of the room, back to his and Aaron’s own bedroom.

“Got him settled?” Aaron asked sleepy when Robert got back into bed.

“For now. I fed him, changed him, danced around the room with him… I can’t wait till he’s a teenager and we can’t get him out of bed.”

Aaron smiled and put his hand on Robert’s chest and kissed him.

“Ugh. I think Seb left a little present on your shirt.”

Robert groaned, yanking the shirt over his head and dropping it next to the bed.

“I’ll deal with that in the morning.”

“It’s almost 4am. It is morning.” Aaron teased.

“Shut up. Sleep.” Robert said, getting comfy under their duvet and snuggling up to Aaron.

“Get up you two lazy sods!” Liv was banging on their bedroom door and it felt like he’d only been asleep for five minutes but it have been at least a few hours.

Next to him Aaron rolled over and checked the time on his phone.

“She’s right. It’s after ten. By the time we get Seb dressed and fed your mum will be here.”

Robert’s eyes shot open at the mention of his mum.

“What? Don’t tell me you forgot?” Aaron asked, sitting up in bed. “You’re the one that picked the day and wanted her to come over here instead of us going over there.”

“Yeah, yeah I remember.” Robert lied, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“You’re not very awake yet are you?” Aaron asked, amused. “You get a shower first, I’ll get Seb up and get you some caffeine.” He pressed a kiss to Robert’s lips and slipped out of bed, yelling at Liv to prepare a bottle for Seb when he opened their bedroom door.

Robert got out of bed too and had a shower to try clear the fog from his mind before getting dressed and heading downstairs.

“There you are. Finally!”

Liv was helping Aaron in the kitchen while Gerry was playing with Seb on his playmat.

“I didn’t think I took that long…” Robert said, looking around and noticing Aaron was dressed in what he called his smart hoodie and Liv wore the jacket Aaron got her for her birthday.

“Art takes time doesn’t it?” Aaron joked and greeted him with a kiss. “Your mum will be here any minute.”

Robert glanced at the clock and somehow over two hours had passed.

“Right…”

“Are you feeling alright? We can always go to the pub for lunch and get Marlon to make us something.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m fine.” Robert insisted and before Aaron could ask more the doorbell rang.

“I’ll buzz her in!” Gerry said enthusiastically. “And be the welcome committee. Your mum is well fit.” He grinned at Robert and Liv rolled her eyes.

“Gerry! Baby!”

“You don’t have to call me baby, honey. Just Gerry will do.”

Liv rolled her eyes and again and nodded at Seb on his playmat.

“That baby.”

“Oh! Right! I forgot about him for a second.”

“I’ll get him.” Aaron said, picking Seb up. “Rob, you buzz your mum in, I’ll keep the children under control.” He said, directing the last part at Gerry.

Robert nodded and pressed the button on the intercom to open the front door before opening the flat’s door and stepping out into the hallway. A few seconds later, there she was. His mum. A smile on her face and looking exactly like she always did in his memories. Only this wasn’t a memory, she was actually here.

“Hello love.” Sarah said and pulled him into a hug. He breathed in her perfume and blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall.

“I’ve missed you so much.”

Sarah smiled.

“I know love, I should visit more, and I promise I will from now on. I’m looking at flats in Leeds so I’ll be closer to you and Vic. And my lovely grandson and son in law that I still haven’t met.”

“Hi Sarah.” Suddenly Aaron was behind them with Seb in his arms. “I’d shake your hand but this one is kind of a two hands job at the moment.”

Sarah’s smile got wider as she looked at the two of them.

“Those photos you sent really don’t do them any justice Robert.” She commented before patting Aaron’s arm and stroking Seb’s cheek. “Nice to meet you Aaron. Finally.” She added laughingly. “Both of you.”

“Likewise.” Aaron replied. “Come on in, meet Liv and Gerry. And please ignore everything and anything Gerry says. We’re still training him.”

Robert followed them inside and watched his mum greet Liv and Gerry. His family. He wasn’t sure what was going on, and how and why this was happening but he knew he never wanted it to end.

“The place looks great boys.” Sarah said as she looked around and sat down on the sofa.

“It’s mostly down to Robert.” Aaron told her. “He did an amazing job.”

“Hard to believe it’s the same Robert whose bedroom used to look like a bomb site and only tidied it up about two or three times a year.”

Robert blushed.

“I always knew where my stuff was.”

Seb started wriggling in Aaron’s arms and reaching out for Robert.

“I think he wants his daddy.” Aaron said, handing the little boy over to Robert. “I’ll go put the kettle on. Do you want tea Sarah?”

“That’d be lovely.”

“Milk, one sugar.” Robert said automatically. He hadn’t thought about how his mum liked her tea in years but somehow the information was still ingrained in his brain.

“Exactly.” Sarah said and patted the sofa next to her. “Come on love, sit down and let me take a good look at my grandson.”

Robert did as he was told and moved Seb so he could see Sarah.

“Hi sweetheart, I’m your nana.” Sarah said, tickling Seb’s tummy.

“Do you want to hold him?” Robert asked and gently moved Seb to Sarah’s arms.

“Hello sweet boy.” Sarah said and Seb smiled when she bounced him up and down a little.

“He likes that. We’re thinking of getting one of those carriers that you strap onto your chest. So he can have a look around when we’re out. He’s curious about the world.”

“Just like you then. You were always asking me how things worked or why things were a certain way. I learnt so much trying to find answers for you.” Sarah laughed and turned her attention back to Seb. “I see so much of your daddy in you, little man. And your granddad.”

Robert’s face fell slightly and he hoped nobody had caught it.

“I’m not sure he would be so happy to see me like this.” He said, suddenly very interested in the rainbow on Seb’s shirt.

“Happily married to the love of your life and living with your baby boy and the rest of your family in your own home? He’d be dead proud.”

“Yeah but Aaron is a man, isn’t he? And a Dingle…”

“I promise I won’t hold either of those things against you, love.” Sarah said to Aaron when he put her tea on the table in front of her. “And I don’t think Jack would have either.”

“I’m not so sure.” Robert mumbled.

“I am.” Sarah insisted.

The conversation changed to their businesses, Aaron’s family, Liv’s art, and Vic’s plans for her Diddy Diner as well as some flirty comments from Gerry.

“Do you want to stay for tea, Sarah?” Aaron asked and when Robert glanced at the clock he noticed it was almost 5PM and several hours had passed. “Robert made lasagne yesterday and there is still plenty left. You can see if he does the recipe any justice.”

“Yeah, why not.” Sarah agreed and turned to Robert. “I’m sure it tastes great. You always loved helping me out in the kitchen when you were young. Until you got too old to hang out with your mum.”

Robert didn't remember sitting down for a meal with his family or even getting up from the sofa but suddenly he was in Seb’s room, drying the little boy off after his bath and dressing him in star patterned pyjamas he didn't recognise.

“I’m glad they fit. It’s hard to guess from the photos alone. I know you said he was small but I didn’t want to risk buying something too small for him.”

“They’re great mum. Thanks. He looks really cute in them.” Robert said, picking Seb up and putting him down in his cot. “He likes music so we usually turn the radio on for a bit so he’ll settle down and go to sleep. Aaron made him a few playlists too. To start his education on good music because he apparently won’t get that from me.” He added with a chuckle.

“I’m proud of you love.” Sarah said, rubbing Robert’s back. “You’ve landed on your feet and I’m so happy for you. You have a lovely smile and it’s nice to see it more often again.”

“I never even dared to hope I would have this again… after everything I did.” Robert admitted, eyes fixed on a now sleeping Seb.

“We all make mistakes.” Sarah told him. “But you and Aaron worked through those mistakes didn’t you? And you’re happy now aren’t you?” She asked and Robert nodded.

“I’m the happiest I’ve ever been. Sometimes it still doesn’t feel real. Like I’ll wake up from this amazing dream and I’ll be back in Vic’s box room.”

“Better believe it’s real sweetheart. Aaron and Liv love you, that little boy loves you, and I think even Gerry loves you, in his own way.” Sarah said and they both laughed. “And I love you. You’re my little boy and I’ll always love you. I promise.”

He closed his eyes as she kissed his cheek and when he opened them again he was back in bed in his and Aaron’s bedroom.

“Hey sleepyhead. I made you coffee.” Aaron said, waving a mug in front of his face.

“What time is it?”

“Just gone eleven. I thought I’d let you sleep since the little monster kept you up half the night.”

“Thanks.” Robert said, sitting up against the headboard and taking his coffee from Aaron. He smiled to himself remembering his dream.

“Ok I know I make great coffee but it never makes you smile. Especially not this soon after you wake up.” Aaron moved to sit next to Robert and gave him an expectant look.

“I had a good dream.”

“Yeah? Want to tell me about it?”

“I… I’m not really sure what happened… It was about my mum… and just… I was really happy in that dream.”

“Not just in your dream I hope.”

“No, definitely not just in my dream.”

He smiled as Aaron leaned in for a kiss.

“Liv and Gerry are watching Seb downstairs. Gerry is talking him through some gardening show… and he seems to enjoy it.” Aaron told him and they both laughed. “Maybe they can both help out Doug when he’s older.”

Robert nodded and sipped his coffee, allowing himself to slowly wake up and enjoy the feeling of Aaron rubbing circles on his thigh with his thumb.

Suddenly there was a clanging noise from downstairs and Liv shouting “GERRY!” at the top of her voice.

Aaron sighed.

“I better go see what that is all about.”

Some time later Robert was showered and dressed and walking down the stairs, somewhat bracing himself for whatever disaster zone he was about to see. However the only thing he saw was Liv and Gerry watching tv, Gerry with Seb in his lap, and Aaron reading something on his phone.

“Hi Rob.” Liv said when she spotted him.

“Hi… everyone still in one piece here?”

“Yeah we’re good. Gerry is just a worse cook than Aaron is and he dropped breakfast.” Liv explained, grinning at her friend.

“I’m still perfecting my skills.” Gerry defended himself and got up to hand Seb to Robert. “And he wants to hang out with his daddy, don’t you mate?”

“Daddy loves you so much.” He whispered and kissed the top of Seb’s head.

“Alright?” Aaron asked and Robert nodded.

“Fine. I was thinking of going to see my mum in a bit. Take some fresh flowers, have a chat.”

“Do you want me to come along?”

“No, not this time. I think I just need to be on my own with her for a bit.”

“Are you sure?”

Robert nodded again.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I just want to… sit and talk a bit. Just her and me.” He handed Seb to Aaron and shrugged on his jacket. “I won’t be long.”

“Take your time. We’ll be fine here.” Aaron said and kissed him. “Text me if you change your mind about wanting company.”

“Will do.” Robert promised and made his way over to the cemetery after a quick stop at David’s to get some flowers.

“Hey mum.” He said and smiled at the headstone. “I dreamt about you last night. But I bet you know that, don’t you? You’re keeping an eye on me, aren’t you?”

He put the flowers in front of the stone and ran his fingers over the name.

“I still miss you though… and I wish you could actually meet Aaron and Seb… and even Liv… but I know you’re always watching over us, wherever you are, and that you love them as much as I do.”

He paused and looked in the general direction of the Mill.

“I should head home to my family in a bit… but mum, I promise I will always love you too.”


End file.
